


Inching Along

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's hair has been steadily falling out for the last while. There's not too much of it left, but Pete's still shocked when Patrick asks him to shave his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inching Along

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't wrote anything in a while and this is part of a story i am writing so here you go

"Shave my hair off." His husband asks quietly, looking at him with tired blue-green eyes. "Please." Pete stares at him, shocked he would even suggest it. Then he swallows and nods. He offers to help Patrick out of bed but Patrick shakes his head, climbing off. He succeeds but his legs wobble and Pete rushes forward and catches him just as he starts to fall. Pete can see frustrated tears prick his eyes as they walk to the bathroom. 

Pete sits him down on the bathroom floor, rummaging in the cabinets for the shaving thing. He finds it and turns it on, wincing at the loud buzzing that fills the small room. Patrick leans back against the wall and sighs. There isn't much to shave off, his hair had been steadily falling out since his treatments had began. When he's finished Patrick looks up at him with watery eyes. Pete kisses him gently, knowing exactly what he's thinking. Pete can tell he hates how he looks right now, but all Pete can see is him, how amazing and beautiful he is. How much Pete loves him.

"You're so beautiful." Pete whispers against his lips. "I'll be right back." Pete stands and leaves to fetch the broom. When he comes back Patrick's leaning back against the wall, silent, but with tears rolling down his cheeks. Pete sweeps up the small amount of hair and throws it away, then helps Patrick up. Instead of leading him to the bedroom he helps him to the living room, resting him on the couch. Delcan and Bronx fly into the room, giggling over something.

Declan spots Patrick first and his eyes widen. He climbs onto the couch and into Patrick's lap. Because he's four, he's not aware that Patrick's sick and he needs to be careful with him, but Patrick doesn't mind, just kisses his forehead. "Where'd your hair go, Daddy?" Pete watches Patrick struggle for an answer and he jumps in, scooping Declan up.

"His hair was falling out, remember? He thought it would just be easier to cut it all off." Pete explains carefully. Declan nods and then squirms out of his arms, nearly falling onto Bronx, whose looking at Patrick with something in his eyes. "Why don't you two go play?" Pete suggests, sitting next to Patrick. The two nod and bounce of the room, Bronx chasing Declan.

Patrick makes a choked noise from beside him and Pete turns to see him crying. "Declan will forget me." Patrick heaves out, curling into his husband's lap. Pete's heart breaks a little more, like it does everyday. He doesn't cry, because he's trying his hardest not to because Patrick was his rock, was his shoulder to cry on before he got sick. Now it was his turn to be strong for him.

"Don't talk like that. The treatments might work." Pete whispers, but they both know the slim chance they had is becoming even slimmer. All the chemotherapy seems to do is make Patrick throw up and give him migraines. Patrick cries and cries in his lap and Pete soothes him with soft and loving words. Eventually he cries himself out and Pete lifts his chin to kiss him. "Declan will remember you, I'll make sure of it." Pete murmurs.

Patrick sniffs and shrugs, then shifts in Pete's lap and hugs him. "I love you so much." Patrick whispers in a choked voice. Pete lets a tear of his own fall as he whispers it back.

"When I'm gone, you have to stay strong for them." Patrick whispers after a while of them hugging. Pete swallows down the cry he wants to let loose, but nods. He knows he has to. For them. Patrick lifts his head and his tired ocean eyes have that old fire in them, the fire he hasn't seen since this all began. "You can't-" Patrick's voice breaks, "You can't be stuck on me forever. Meet someone new. They need another father or mother." Patrick tells him, looking close to tears again. Pete can tell it pains him.

And he's crazy. He's crazy to think Pete could just move on and forget about him, love someone else. Patrick is his soulmate, the only one for him. He knows this, knows because they can read each other's minds and when they touch, his skin buzzes. Pete knows he'll never be over Patrick. "You're crazy. I'm not just going to move on, love." Pete voices his thoughts, tightening his grip on Patrick like he'll fade away any moment.

"I know," Patrick sighs. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired a little by a family member.


End file.
